A Special Serenade
by Pandora 'N Jinx
Summary: A special red head serenades his favorite girl. Or woman in this case. Oneshot and this was the product of my boredness. Hope you all review and enjoy     Oh and a somewhat humurous ending.


_Disclaimer: Sorry, but I only have a dollar in my possession while J. K. rowling has way more, I assure you._

_**A Special Serenade**_

_Written By: **Nymphadora Tonks-Weasley **(a.k.a **Tonks**)_

_Summary: A special red head serenades his favorite girl. Or woman in this case._

Hermione was tired. Actually, tired was putting things lightly, she felt as if Voldemort returned and literally ordered all the elephants in the world, including the giant squid that floats in the lake at Hogwarts and Grawp, Hagrid's half-brother, to sit on her. Laying across her bed she closed her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep in before her little red head came home along with her favorite big red head.

A sound of the door slamming open and loud laughing and a booming laugh entered into her hearing senses. Opening her eyes she sighed. Not even five seconds and she was already being disturbed of her much needed rest. Getting up, Hermione walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen to begin making dinner, since it was around seven o'clock.

"How was work?" a rough sounding voice said as a pair of strong arms circled around her waist.

"Mhm, good. You?"

Hermione waved her wand and pots and pans began to float out onto the stove and vegetable were being chopped as she went to cook the main course the muggle way.

"Could have been better. Got yelled at, yelled at people, the usual."

"Mhm, I think yelling is your favorite past time," Hermione chuckled as the man behind her nuzzled his nose against her neck, inhaling the scent of apple and peaches.

"Nah, I have a way better past time that is not quite for the ears of kids. Much less my family."

Hermione rolled her eyes while chuckling, "I think I might have a guess as to what it might be. Hey Charlie? Mind getting Nathan into the jumper your mother made? It has started to get cold, with winter coming and all."

"If I must," Charlie said playfully. He swooped down to kiss Hermione on the lips before going to find their five year old son, Nathaniel Remus Weasley.

Hermione stifled her laughs as she heard the rucus that her little boy was giving Charlie. Nathan seemed to be in the stage at where he always wanted to protect her Hermione and only listen to her. Thus, making many believe that he is a momma's boy, when in actuality he is really spoiled equally, although more so with his father.

As the family of three ate a nice dinner meal, well nice enough that went along with eating with two male Weasleys. After dinner, the three of them went outside, after bundling up in some wamr articles of clothing, and went to sit on the porch swing. The silence was welcomed by the two adults and was immediately broken by the young red headed Weasley child.

"Mummy," he said.

"What is it Nathan?" Hermione questioned, stroking her son's hair.

"I want to serenade you."

Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked down at her boy with slightly wide eyes. "Um,...okay?"

"Yea, because dad always serenades you on Valentime's day and mummy day, and your ammiversawy." ANthan said, struggling with the much more difficult words.

Hermione smiled, "Then go and serenade me."

Nathan beamed before crawling off of the swing and stood in front of his parents.

"You! Light up my life! You send me cookies! And yell at dad! You make me laugh, while dad makes my bath! Ooooh~ Will you be my mum forever!~"

Hermione felt the quite chuckle rumbling from Charlie and tears blurred her vision slightly. NAthan worriedly went to his mother and glared at his father who was petting her brown hari.

"Dad! Why'd you make mum cry?"

Charlie looked shocked at first but then his booming laugh could be heard as Hermione laughed along. Nathan looked a bit hurt and his lower lip jutted out as his eyes began to get moist.

"Daddy didn't do anything to me, Nathan," Hermione said as she pulled her son onto her lap, stroking his hair. "That was a lovely serenade and it made me cry tears of joy."

When Hermione wasn't looking, Nathan turned to his father and winked, mouthing, "Told you it would work."


End file.
